


Crimson Claws

by ShoulderDevil (MidNightWriter24)



Series: Blood-soaked Heroes [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin Akabane Karma, Blood and Injury, Gen, Karma Akabane Is A Kitsune, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has an Analysis Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirked!Karma, Sassy Akabane Karma, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, abusive parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/ShoulderDevil
Summary: After dying, Karma Akabane wakes up in another world. One with Quirks, heroes, and apparently he now has fox ears and the tails to match. What even is his life?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akabane Karma & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Blood-soaked Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110338
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. In Flashes Of Bloody Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I have a crapload of WIP's that I should be finishing, but this appeared and... yeah. I have no excuse.
> 
> Chapter 1: In Flashes Of Bloody Silver  
> TW: Abusive Parent, Blood and Injury, Temporary Character Death.  
> 177 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma’s death and delivery in BNHA

Karma remembers dying. 

It was a stupid thing, silly really. He snapped back, just a bit too far. His father’s angered face, charging like a bull. Sharp, stabbing pain as the knife in his hand slashed into him, once, twice, thrice. He found himself idly watching the blood pool on the pristine white-tiled floor, red as rubies. Black encroached on his vision and cold swept up his battered limbs.  _ Is this what it feels like to die? _

He never got an answer.

* * *

Something  _ burned _ , sizzling like fire coursing through his veins.  _ Huh, figures. Even Death sucks. _ Slowly, sensation came creeping in, clamoring to be noticed. A voice made it through the fuzz in his head, sharp and loud. 

“Kid! Hey kid!” 

“Who’re you calling kid?” Karma slurred out. His tongue wasn’t working right, the syllables dripped slowly, like molasses. He manages to pry one eye open, but everything is blurry and unfocused. He lets it fall shut again. The man says something else, but the blackness has crept up again and Karma slips willingly into its arms. 


	2. And Snippets Of Molten Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: And Snippets Of Molten Gold  
> 598 words  
> TW: Blood And Injury, Violence, Graphic Descriptions Of Injury  
> Aizawa finds a certain Chaos Child

Aizawa Shouta is strolling around the grounds of U.A. when a boy literally falls out of the sky, landing with a sick-sounding crunch. He panics at first, seeing the red on his head, but calms down once he realizes it’s just his hair.

“Kid! Hey kid!” He reaches out to shake the boy, but quickly retracts it. 

“Who’re you calling kid…” The boy slurs out, slowly.  _ Head injury?  _ One unfocused eye cracks open, showcasing the stunning golden iris and strange pupils, switching between normal rounded ones and cat-like slits. 

“Where are you hurt?” The boy doesn’t respond, alarming enough with the sickenly sweet metallic tang of blood saturating the air around him. 

“Kid?” Aizawa reaches out with his Quirk, ready to neutralize the boy if he turns hostile, but he remains limp, seemingly having passed out. He gathers the boy into his arms, ignoring how light he was (because he was, he was light, way lighter than a fourteen? fifteen? year old should be), and starts off in a sprint for Recovery Girl. The boy in his arms remains alarmingly limp, head lolling with every step Aizawa takes and showing no sign of consciousness. 

“Eraserhead, hello!” Recovery Girl says with a smile when he enters the infirmary that quickly turns into a worried frown. “Put him here, quickly!”

“So, who is he?” Recovery Girl questions. The healing is done, and the strange boy is resting in one of the beds. 

“I have no idea. He literally just fell out of the sky when I was outside.” Aizawa says with an exhausted sigh. 

“He has an alarming number of injuries, most notably hand-shaped bruises.” She says in concern.

“You suspect abuse.” He states in a flat, dead tone.

“I can’t confirm anything without talking to him, but yes.” The longer Recovery Girl speaks, the angrier Aizawa grows. Multiple bruises, what are clearly knife slashes, everything adds up to a sickening picture of pain painted across the boy’s body. Who exactly was this kid, and why was he so hurt?

* * *

A short while later, the kid begins to squirm and mutter. Aizawa steps closer, listening to him talk to someone, asking  _ what will you do when someone notices the bruises? How will you act when someone shows up at your door, asking questions you don’t want to answer?,  _ following it up with soft murmurs of pain.

_ “ _ Hey. Wake up. You’re safe here.” And, like an idiot, he reaches out to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

He barely has time to blink before he’s being flipped backwards, the boy catapulting up and smashing a fist directly into his face before he can react. Golden eyes filled with fiery rage stare at him, and the  _ crunch _ and white-hot pain coming from his nose probably means it’s broken again. Instinctively, Aizawa lashes out with his Quirk and grips the spark inside of the boy and  _ twists.  _ Only, instead of a spark; he’s met with something that feels like he just came across a blazing inferno and is trying to extinguish it with his hands and making him fall to his knees in surprise.  _ How can a kid have a Quirk, or two, this strong and this developed?  _ A pair of fox ears that were decidedly not there before have appeared on the kid’s head, and something waves behind his back. Thankfully, before the kid can do more damage, Recovery Girl steps up behind him and hits a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. 

“I think we might want to call  Tsukauchi. And get some cuffs on that kid.”


	3. Tufts Of Copper Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Tufts Of Copper Fur  
> TW: Swearing, Mentions Of Violence  
> 523 words  
> Karma wakes up, and DAMN Aizawa’s got a new headache to deal with.

Karma wakes slowly, lying on his side on something soft. Flashes of the day before come back to him,  _ sharp pain, the tang of blood in the air and its metal taste on his tongue, the inhuman snarl on his ‘father’s’ face…  _ Jerking upright, he is stopped by the clank of something metal. Some sort of cuffs are strapped around each of his wrists, preventing him from getting out of the hospital bed he finds himself in. 

“So you’re awake.” A dark-haired man in a trench coat was sitting next to his bed, watching him closely.

“No shit.” Karma automatically snipes back, mind whirling. 

“What’s your name?”  _ Like hell I’m telling you that. _

“Unlock these.” He rattles the cuffs for emphasis.

“Not a chance.” The man waits expectantly. 

“I wasn’t aware teenagers were chained to the beds in a normal hospital, but sure. What did I even do?” He honestly can’t remember. 

“Assaulted a hero trying to help you. Now, name?”  _ Damn, this guy sure is persistent. _

“Terasaka.” He lies swiftly, not breaking eye contact.

“Lie.  You see I have a Lie Detection Quirk, I know for a fact that you gave a false name. Now again. Could you tell me your name?”

“What in the bleeding hell’s a Quirk?” He deflects, and a jolt runs through the man.

“Do you not know what a Quirk is?” He sounds incredulous.

“Duh, I didn’t think you were this big of an idiot. Of course I don’t know what a Quirk is, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked.” He rolled his eyes, and felt something swish behind him. The cuffs thankfully have enough slack to let him twist around, and what he sees shocks him. “A fucking tail. Nope, weirder than that,  _ three tails. _ Why the hell do I have fucking tails?! I thought the government outlawed human experimentation on minors!”

“Holy crap.” The man stands up, pacing across the floor. “You really don’t know about Quirks.”

“I thought we covered this. Can we get back to me having  _ three motherfucking fox tails _ ?” His estimation of this man’s intelligence is dropping by the second. 

He leaves, and comes back after a hushed conversation with someone outside the door. Somehow, Karma can hear every word of it. 

“He legitimately doesn’t know what a Quirk is.” Wannabe-Sherlock says.

“Well. Looks like we made a huge mistake then.” Another man says dryly.

“How can he not know?!”

“We could, I don’t know, go and _ ask him _ !” 

Wannabe-Sherlock returns at that, leading another man who is dressed mostly in black with a long white scarf wrapped around his neck and yellow goggles over his eyes. “I apologize. It appears we’ve made a mistake.”

“Goodie for you. Can I get these cuffs off now?” His new tails lash with irritation behind his back. Scarf Guy steps up, and unlocks them with a little black key that quickly disappears back into a pocket. 

“Can you tell us your name, so we know where to begin?” 

“The name’s Karma. Karma Akabane. And someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on.” He rubs his wrists briskly, glaring at the two men.


	4. Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.*  
> *yeets this into the internet before running away like a coward*

Okay, forewarning everyone. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, NOR WILL IT BE INCLUDED IN THE FINISHED WORKS. 

Also, don't panic, this is not a discontinued notice for any of my works.

Anyways, if you follow my works you may have noticed this chapter going up on every single one of them. Basically, it is just an explanation so feel free to exit out and close the tab, nothing relevant to the actual plot or anything. 

I get a lot of ideas that spontaneously appear and make me go "Hey, what the fuck" and then I may or may not actually write them before they disappear. Most of my unfinished works were born out of that "What the fuck," moment and I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do next. So! Most of my works are not going to be updating frequently or at all for a while, like a month or two. Rest assured they all will be updated once I unwind the tangled ball of yarn that was once my (semi-orderly) train of thought. 

I will be working on Crimson Claws, Antics of 3-E, and Shenanigans first. This is because I actually have a direction in which to forge with those fics. 

Sorry Discoveries (temp), but you'll probably be waiting for the longest while I attempt to figure out what the hell I had planned.

-Your perpetually absent author, MidNightWriter24/ShoulderDevil


End file.
